Sepasang Sahabat
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/Mereka tahu. Dunia pun tahu. Satu hal terikat indah. Kau, Aku, sepasang sahabat./"Aku tidak perlu cemas dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama tahu, sejak dulu kau pasti akan muncul dan menolongku tanpa perlu kuminta."/BVF2.


_Kau, Aku_

_Kita berbeda, namun serupa_

_Kau, Aku_

_Kita serupa, tapi jua berbeda_

_._

"Sudah, pukul saja anak ini. Biar tahu rasa dia karena sudah seenaknya ikut campur urusan orang lain," seorang bocah yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya berseru lantang pada teman-temannya yang tengah menghajar bocah kecil berambut jingga.

Bocah kecil itu terlihat kepayahan saat tubuhnya mulai tak dapat ia rasakan kembali. Rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi telah membuatnya hilang kendali dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak merasa menyesal karena telah menolong gadis kecil berambut hitam yang kini masih meringkuk tak jauh darinya, meskipun ia telah dianggap mencampuri urusan orang lain dan diakhiri dengan pengeroyokan masal.

Ichigo tidak peduli, dia tak akan pernah peduli. Yang bocah itu ketahui hanyalah bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan kekejian yang tengah berlangsung di depan matanya terjadi tanpa membantunya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan bocah perempuan itu disakiti untuk hal yang tidak sepantasnya.

Ichigo tahu, ia tidak akan menang melawan tiga orang bocah yang tengah mengerubunginya kini. Namun lebih baik bila ia saja yang merasakan rasa sakitnya, karena ini memang sudah takdirnya. Ayahnya memberikan ia nama yang berarti bahwa ialah sang pelindung. Maka Ichigo bertekad kalau ia akan terus menjadi pelindung orang yang berada disekelilingnya.

Sesaat, pukulan itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan jeritan kesakitan dari tiga pita suara yang berbeda. Saat Ichigo membuka matanya, tiga bocah yang semula memukulinya tanpa henti kini tengah meringkuk kesakitan di tanah tempat mereka berpijak dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya berdiri gagah diantara mereka.

"Hei," ia berseru sembari berlari menghampiri Ichigo, "wajahmu sampai luka parah seperti itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo tergugu saat matanya mendapati bentuk wajah yang hampir serupa dengan miliknya.

"Hei?" bocah itu mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk diayunkan di depan wajah bocah dihadapannya.

"Aa," tergagap-gagap Ichigo berusaha mengembalikan suaranya, "a-aku baik-baik saja. Terima-kasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah," ia menjawab riang, "kau dan aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama. Lihat, wajah kita saja hampir sama. Ini membuktikan bahwa ucapanku tidak salah, bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk sekali—terlihat dari rautnya jikalau ia terlihat kebingungan dengan penuturan bocah tersebut yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jadi temanku, ya," anak berambut hitam itu menyambungkan kalimatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Ichigo yang menandakan bahwa ia menyetujui ucapan anak tersebut.

_**##**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Sepasang Sabahat karya Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**_

_[tatkala dua ikatan menjadi satu, beban terlampir serupa di pundak mereka]_

_**F**__o__**r B**__l__**e**__a__**c**__h__** V**__i__**v**__a__**r**__i__**a**__t__**i**__o__**n **__F__**e**__s__**t**__i__**v**__a__**l **__2__**—S**__t__**r**__a__**n**__g__**e**__r_

_**A**__u, __**O**__O__**C**__, __**A**__l__**u**__r __**b**__e__**r**__a__**n**__t__**a**__k__**a**__n_

_._

_**.**_

_**##**_

_Kau, Aku_

_Dua hati serupa_

_Kau relakan dirimu kugapai_

_Aku biarkan tanganku terulur_

_._

Satu pukulan telak menghantam dada pria berbaju hitam tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya terjatuh mengikuti arah pusat gaya tarik bumi. Sebuah senyum lebar terpatri jelas di wajah pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Dibalikkan badannya untuk menatap seseorang yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan dirinya—yang juga ikut melemparkan senyum lebar padanya.

"Terluka, eh?" pemuda berambut jingga itu bertanya dengan nada yang sarat akan ejekan. Nadanya bicara memang terdengar mengejek, namun sorot matanya jelas menampilkan raut kecemasan.

Mata _aqua green_ itu memandang balik sang _amber_, "luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya untukku, Bodoh!"

"O-oi, jangan mengataiku seenaknya, Kaien," sahut pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang jelas tak terima.

Pemilik mata _aqua green_ itu ternyata bernama Kaien. Ia dengan segera merangkul erat leher pemuda yang memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan dirinya, "tidak masalah, bukan? _Toh, _sudah biasa."

"Bodoh—hei, lepas, apa-apaan kau."

"Sudahlah, jangan protes. Kita harus pergi sebelum Rukia melihat kita dengan keadaan seperti ini," ucapan Kaien membuat Ichigo tersadar. Dengan itu, ia membiarkan lengan Kaien menarik lehernya yang membuat dirinya serasa tercekik. Sayang sekali, sebelum mereka berhasil meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Astaga, kalian berdua pasti berkelahi lagi," gadis berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap jengah pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dua orang pemilik wajah serupa itu hanya menampilkan cengiran di wajah mereka yang semakin membuat sang gadis geram.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan seperti ini lagi?"

Pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna jingga itu menjelaskan, "bukan kami duluan yang memulai. Mereka yang terlebih dahulu menuduhku tidak-tidak, tentu saja aku tidak terima. Aku tidak salah, jadi aku membela diri."

Penjelasan itu seterusnya diangguki kepala oleh Kaien. "Aku hanya membantu saja. Tidak mungkin 'kan, aku membiarkan si Kepala Jeruk ini," —terdengar gerutuan 'jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Bodoh!' dari pemuda yang berdiri disebelahnya— "melawan mereka sendirian. Itu bukan tindakan yang manusiawi," ia menambahkan sembari mengacuhkan ocehan Ichigo.

Gadis mungil tersebut menghela nafasnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Sudahlah, hentikan saja pembelaan kalian berdua yang menyebalkan itu. Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk menjelaskan, tapi aku meminta kalian untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruk kalian. Mengerti?" nada suaranya menyiratkan kalau kata-katanya tidak menerima balasan pembantahan.

"Aa," Ichigo diam sesaat seolah ia tengah berpikir keras sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi kalau kami dituduh yang tidak-tidak, kami tidak boleh melakukan perlawanan. Begitukah maksudmu, Rukia?"

"Itu tidak adil namanya," Kaien berseru menimpali, "apa kau rela melihat kami berdua pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam? Kalau seperti itu, nanti kau juga 'kan yang repot akhirnya."

Dan dengan itu, seorang Kuchiki Rukia hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan menahan kekesalan dihatinya.

_._

_Kau, Aku_

_Dua pemikir berbeda_

_Kau bertindak penuh kematangan_

_Aku gegabah tanpa pertimbangan_

_._

Cuaca sore hari ini terasa cukup dingin. Mungkin karena hari sudah mulai memasuki pertengahan musim gugur. Terbukti dengan banyaknya dedaunan yang berguguran serta tiupan angin yang sedikit kencang. Namun hal itu tak dihiraukan oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini tengah berlari mengelilingi _area_ sekolah yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

Nafasnya yang kian memburu, tak ia hiraukan. Pemuda ini lebih memilih menajamkan pandangan serta pendengarannya demi mencari sesosok pemuda berwajah yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya.

"_Baka_," pemuda itu mengumpat pelan, "sudah kukatakan jangan ikuti surat ancaman itu, ia pasti dijebak. Dia benar-benar bodoh atau bagaimana sih. _Hish_, sial, dimana sih kau, Ichigo?"

Langkah besar kakinya semakin cepat saat otaknya memberikan sinyal dari kemungkinan dimana keberadaan pemuda itu kini. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari di koridor tersebut, mengakibatkan suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sana. Namun gema tersebut berhenti dengan segera setelah dirinya berdiri menjulang di depan gudang penyimpanan alat perkakas olahraga.

Ia mendorong pintu tersebut, namun terkunci. Akalnya tidak hilang karena setelah itu ia justru menendang keras pintu tersebut hingga terdengar suara menjeblak yang sangat keras. Tidak dipedulikannya empat orang yang tengah terkejut di sana tatkala menatapnya. Dan entah ia harus berterima-kasih atau merutuk kesal saat matanya mendapati sosok Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan wajah penuh luka dikelilingi oleh tiga orang yang Kaien yakini bahwa mereka adalah _senpai _mereka yang hari lalu telah mereka hajar habis-habisan.

"Ck, ada pengganggu," salah satu dari mereka menggerutu. Namun gerutuan itu dengan cepat digantikan dengan senyum sinis yang tergambar di wajahnya, "tapi dengan begini, kita juga bisa sekalian menghabisi yang satunya."

Berakhir dengan ucapan itu, dua diantara mereka mulai menyerang Kaien dengan pisau yang semula mereka pakai untuk menyerang Ichigo. Salah bila mereka berani menghadapi Kaien kali ini. Jelas terlihat perbedaan yang jauh karena mereka menyerang Kaien dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah penuh luka akibat perlawanan yang Ichigo berikan, sementara Kaien masih dalam kondisi yang prima untuk menghadapi dua dari mereka dengan ditambah satu yang menyerangnya diakhir.

Benar-benar tidak sadar diri. Terbukti sudah dengan tubuh mereka bertiga yang berdebum keras tatkala menyentuh lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh. Kalau seandainya aku tidak muncul, mereka pasti sudah membunuhmu," Kaien berbicara dengan suara yang sarat akan kekesalan sekaligus kekhawatiran. Dibantunya pemuda berambut jingga itu berdiri untuk dibawanya pulang.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil tatkala mendengarnya. "Tapi kau akhirnya datang dan aku tidak terbunuh. Itu yang lebih penting," suaranya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah babak-belur dihajar oleh sepuluh orang. Ya, sepuluh, tujuh diantaranya sudah ia kalahkan sementara yang tiga gagal.

"Bodoh," seru pemuda pemilik mata _aqua green _tersebut sembari menjitak kepala Ichigo—membuat pemuda bermata musim gugur itu mengerang pelan, "seharusnya kau sadar kalau kau tidak boleh lagi bertingkah sembrono seperti kali ini. Selalu saja kau bertindak tanpa berpikir dampaknya. Kau harus bersyukur karena kali ini aku datang menolongmu di saat yang tepat. Coba kau pikirkan kalau aku tidak datang, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?"

Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengar nada kecemasan terlepas dari pita suara pemuda yang kini tengah membantunya berjalan untuk pulang. Rasa geram jelas tersemat di hati pemuda berambut hitam tersebut dengan bukti ia kini kembali menyikut keras perut Ichigo.

"Hei, sakit, Bodoh!"

"Biar tahu rasa kau. Aku ini sedang serius bicara padamu, jangan tertawakan aku seperti itu," serunya kesal.

"Dasar Bodoh," Kaien sudah hendak menyikut kembali pemuda itu namun terhenti saat Ichigo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak perlu cemas dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama tahu, sejak dulu kau pasti akan muncul dan menolongku tanpa perlu kuminta. Makanya, aku tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Sekarang kau mengerti, _Baka?_"

Ucapan itu jelas membuat Kaien tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

_._

_Kau, Aku_

_Dua pembawaan berbeda_

_Kau curahkan perhatian_

_Aku selubungkan kepedulian_

_._

"Oi, sini obati dulu lukamu," Kaien berseru kesal tatkala Ichigo kembali mendorongnya untuk yang kesekian kali ketika ia berusaha mengompres lebam di wajah pemuda bermata musim gugur tersebut.

"Tidak usah, ini tidak seberapa," tolaknya _keukeh_.

"Apanya yang tidak seberapa," pemilik mata _aqua green_ itu menggeram kesal, "wajahmu sudah tidak berbentuk dan kau masih mengatakan bahwa lukamu tidak seberapa. Jangan bercanda, Bodoh!"

"Memang ben—aw, sakit, Baka! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" rutuk pemuda tersebut dengan suara yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Tuh kan, segitu saja kau sudah bilang sakit. Makanya jangan berlagak kalau lukamu baik-baik saja," pemuda berambut hitam itu menimpali kalimat Ichigo dengan nasihat kecilnya sembari terus membiarkan saputangan basah itu menekan luka si Pemuda Berambut Jingga, "besok-besok kau harus lebih teliti lagi kalau bertindak. Jangan asal terima saja surat tantangan dari mereka."

Ichigo kembali meringis kecil. Tangannya kembali berusaha menggapai tangan Kaien untuk dijauhkan dari wajahnya, "sudah, sudah, hentikan. Kalau kau yang mengobati lukaku, justru bisa-bisa akan bertambah parah. Sudah, pergi sana, aku bisa sendiri."

"Kau ini benar-benar ya, Ichigo," Kaien menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda kesal, "sudah salah tapi tetap saja tidak mau mendengarkan nasihat orang lain. Aku benar-benar heran kenapa aku bisa betah bersama-sama denganmu."

"Sudah, sudah, sudah," Ichigo berseru sembari merampas saputangan basah tersebut dari tangan Kaien, "kau tidak usah mengobatiku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku sudah bilang, bukan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafasnya dengan sabar. "Kau itu, bukannya berterima-kasih malah mengusirku," dari kata-katanya memang terdengar bahwa ia kesal, namun berdasar caranya berbicara ia jelas peduli akan luka-luka Ichigo.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," ucapan lirih Ichigo membuat pemilik mata _aqua green _mengerutkan keningnya serta menatapnya intens, "seharusnya kau obati lukamu terlebih dulu daripada mengobatiku. Lihat saja, kaos putihmu kini sudah benar-benar penuh noda darah, kau tahu? Lukamu itu jauh lebih parah bila dibandingkan denganku," sambung Ichigo tanpa menatap balik bola mata Kaien.

Kaien mendengus pelan, membuat bola mata Ichigo bergulir menatap _aqua green _miliknya. "Jadi sedaritadi kau mendorongku hanya untuk menyuruhku mengobati luka ini?" tanyanya dengan mata penasaran.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu memalingkan wajahnya, "terserah kau saja bagaimana menanggapinya."

Kaien tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini ternyata baik juga," ia menampilkan senyumnya untuk menggoda Ichigo sementara tangannya mengacak-acak rambut jingga Ichigo, "tenang saja, ini bukan darahku. Ini darah orang-orang yang kukalahkan tadi. Tak usah mencemaskanku, pikirkan saja lukamu itu."

"Jangan sentuh rambutku," Ichigo berseru sebelum dirinya mendengus pelan, "dan aku tidak bilang kalau aku mencemaskanmu, _Baka!_"

Kalimat yang membuat Kaien kembali tertawa dengan gelinya.

_._

_Kau, Aku_

_Sepatah hal nan serupa_

_Tak perlu gema melodi terlantun_

_Demi panggilan raga kehadiranmu_

_._

Shiba Kaien tengah berjalan di koridor kelas Sepuluh. Matanya menjelajah ke segala ruang kelas yang menempati koridor panjang tersebut. Pemuda gagah tersebut tengah sibuk berkeliling untuk memastikan bahwa sepupunya—Kuchiki Rukia—sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolah. Setelah benar-benar tak ditemuinya sosok Rukia di seluruh seluk kelas Sepuluh, pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya bersiap 'tuk pulang. Sayang sekali keinginannya harus tertunda disebabkan tujuh orang kakak kelasnya berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Keh. Jadi dia yang namanya Shiba Kaien?" seorang pemuda berambut biru yang berdiri sedikit lebih depan bertanya kepada temannya yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Hanya dengan memandangnya saja, Kaien tahu bahwa orang inilah ketua dari mereka semua, sekaligus dari orang-orang yang dalam beberapa hari terakhir sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Kaien menghela nafasnya malas. Pemuda itu yakin kali ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama, mengingat ketuanya sendiri yang langsung turun tangan untuk menghadapinya.

Anggukan kepala dari temannya cukup untuk menyulut emosi pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit tersebut. Ditatapnya tajam mata _aqua green _milik Kaien, "kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi. Sudah cukup kau menghajar teman-temanku di waktu lalu."

Kaien tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan menghajar teman-temanmu kalau mereka tidak lebih dulu mengganggu temanku. Kau tentu tahu, sebagai seorang teman aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku berkelahi sendirian melawan temanmu dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit," nada bicara Kaien terdengar cukup tenang saat mengatakannya, "lagipula, itu semua bukan salah kami."

"Bukan salahmu, kau bilang?" sahut pemuda tersebut geram.

"Tentu saja. Kami berdua hanya membela teman seangkatan kami yang telah kalian manfaatkan. Kami tidak suka dengan tindakan kekerasan yang teman-temanmu lakukan. Mereka memukuli teman seangkatan kami hanya karena masalah sepele, mereka bahkan berani meminta uang dan mengancam bila tidak diberi. Apa hanya karena kalian _senpai_ di sekolah ini, kalian bebas berlaku seenaknya kepada kami yang notabane adik kelas kalian?"

"Jaga cara bicaramu," ia berseru keras sembari melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kaien.

Pemuda bermata _aqua green_ tersebut memang benar memiliki _refleks_ yang sangat bagus, terbukti tinjuan tersebut hanya mengenai angin. Hal yang jelas membuat pemuda berambut biru tersebut menggeram kesal. Dalam hitungan detik, Kaien jelas sudah berkelahi satu lawan tujuh. Perkelahian yang jelas tidak adil, mengingat ia hanya berdiri sendiri.

Namun hal tersebut jelas tidak membuat Kaien kalah begitu saja. Justru ia berhasil memukul mundur lima orang diantara lawannya tersebut. Sangat disayangkan karena pada saat ia telah hampir menjatuhkan satu orang lawan lagi, suara rontaan Rukia tertangkap jelas di telinganya. Mau tak mau, pemuda tersebut melayangkan bola matanya ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Rukia berdiri di sana dengan tiga orang pemuda di sekitarnya.

Kaien menggeremetukkan giginya tatkala menyadari sebuah pisau kecil hampir menembus kulit leher sepupunya tersebut. Ia tahu, ini bukan sembarang gertakan untuk menghentikan aksinya. Ini serius.

Tawa menggelegak keluar dari pita suara pemuda berambut biru tersebut. "Sudah kuduga, gadis ini pasti memiliki hubungan penting denganmu. Ayo, lanjutkan saja! Kau boleh pukuli kami semua, tapi jangan harap ia masih hidup saat hal itu terjadi," tantangnya dengan nada mengancam.

Mata Kaien memicing emosi sementara tangannya ia biarkan terkepal kuat. _Aqua green _miliknya menatap nyalang iris biru dari pemilik rambut senada warna matanya tersebut sedang bibirnya mulai melantunkan kata-kata, "kalian benar-benar pengecut. Tidak seharusnya gadis itu kalian ikut campurkan dengan urusan ini. Bebaskan dia!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu dimana tempatmu sekarang, ya," suaranya bernada mengingatkan, "kalau kau bertindak macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh mereka untuk melukai gadis itu."

Kaien menahan gejolak emosinya. Pemuda itu hanya menurut tatkala tiga orang lainnya menahan kedua tangan serta tubuhnya dengan cengkraman yang sangat kuat. Ia pun hanya membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan sakit tatkala orang-orang di sana berbondong untuk melayangkan tinjuan serta tendangan mereka kepada tubuhnya.

Tidak apa-apa. Ia tidak masalah bila dirinya yang merasa kesakitan seperti ini bila dibandingkan Rukia terluka. Gadis Kuchiki itu tidak ada urusannya dalam masalahnya, maka dari itu dia tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun.

Pukulan serta tendangan yang bertubi-tubi tersebut semakin membuat nafasnya sesak. Ia merasa sudah akan goyah andai tiga orang diantara mereka tidak menahan tubuhnya sejak semula. Ah, entah mengapa ia teringat akan Ichigo dan tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap lirih akan nama pemuda berambut jingga tersebut. Lirihan yang terdengar itu sontak membuat si Pemuda Berambut Biru mengeluarkan tawa meremehkannya.

"Panggil saja temanmu itu, dia tidak akan datang. Percuma saja kau menghabiskan tenagamu hanya untuk memanggilnya, dia juga tidak mungkin mendengar suaramu yang berbisik lirih seperti ini," ucapnya penuh nada mengejek.

"Siapa bilang?"

Sahutan tersebut membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu yang sejak semula memang sudah terbuka lebar. Disana, tepat di pintu tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut jingga tengah bersender sembari membiarkan kedua tangannya bersedekap santai di sana. Ia memang terlihat santai, namun emosinya justru sudah siap untuk meledak-ledak saat matanya mendapati Kaien berdiri pasrah dengan ditahan tiga orang sementara Rukia tengah menjadi sandera berdasar pisau yang mengacung tepat di urat lehernya.

"Dia tidak perlu memanggilku karena aku akan datang dengan sendirinya. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan kalimatnya sebab aku pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Dia tidak butuh suaranya hanya untuk memberitahuku dimana dirinya berada karena aku sudah tau ia berada dimana tanpa perlu mendengarkan suaranya. Kau mengerti, Grimmjow-_senpai_?" Ichigo menekankan kalimat terakhirnya disertai nada mencela di sana

_._

_Mereka tahu_

_Dunia pun tahu_

_Satu hal terikat indah_

_Kau, Aku, sepasang sahabat_

_._

Pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Grimmjow tersebut jelas tersulut emosinya. Ia mendecih sebelum bersuara, "aku tidak butuh filosofimu di tempat ini, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku senang sekali kau bersedia membuang waktumu dengan datang mengantarkan dirimu kepadaku."

"Aku tidak mengantarkan diriku untukmu," ralat pemuda tersebut, "aku kesini hanya untuk menjemput temanku yang menyebalkan itu. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak suka menunggu, tetapi ia malah membuatku melakukan hal yang sangat tidak kusenangi tersebut."

Grimmjow menyeringai sinis. "Tidak kusangka kau bersikap sedingin itu kepada temanmu."

"Bukan urusanmu," Ichigo menyahut tidak senang, "sekarang lepaskan temanku itu serta gadis yang sedang berdiri di sana."

Pemuda berambut biru itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "wow. Kau bukan siapa-siapa di tempat ini, kau tahu? Kau tidak pantas memberikan perintah apapun kepada teman-temanku, bahkan kepadaku."

"Sekarang atau aku akan membuat kalian menyesal," ancamnya tidak main-main.

Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti menolak, membuat Ichigo menerjang langsung pada tiga orang yang tengah menahan Rukia. Ichigo tahu, Kaien bisa ia selamatkan belakangan karena alasan pemuda itu mengalah disebabkan oleh pisau yang semula bertengger manis pada kulit putih Rukia. Dan memang pilihan Ichigo tidak sepenuhnya salah, sebab setelah itu ia bisa bebas menghabisi seluruh musuhnya tanpa perlu mencemaskan keadaan Rukia.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ichigo untuk menghajar mereka habis-habisan. Mungkin karena emosinya yang tengah meledak-ledak membuat setiap pukulannya terlontar cukup keras dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka hanya dalam satu kali serangan. Sepuluh tubuh yang kesakitan tersebut segera berdiri susah-payah untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum Grimmjow memberikan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya.

Langkah pemuda berambut jingga tersebut terhenti saat ia berdiri di depan Kaien yang tengah jatuh tertidur dengan wajah penuh luka serta tubuh yang memar di sana-sini. Pemandangan yang jelas membuat Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa berdiri?"

Susah-payah Kaien berusaha membuat dirinya bangkit, namun ia selalu terjatuh. Akhirnya Ichigo membantu pemuda berambut hitam tersebut untuk bangkit dan berdiri dari posisinya. Dipapahnya pemuda tersebut hati-hati dengan membiarkan tangannya dikalungkan pada leher pemuda berambut jingga tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Kaien," Rukia berucap lirih penuh penyesalan, "seandainya aku tidak berada di sini, maka kau tidak akan terluka parah seperti sekarang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kaien tersenyum ringan. "Bukan salahmu, Rukia."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau dia bilang bukan salahmu berarti memang bukan salahmu, _Midget_," Ichigo memotong kalimat yang hendak gadis itu lontarkan. "Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau bantu saja aku untuk membawanya pulang."

Rukia mengangguk pelan sebelum ia meletakkan sebelah tangan Kaien bertopang pada lehernya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan langkah hati-hati. Menimbulkan suasana sunyi sampai Kaien bergerak untuk memecahkannya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sekarang, justru kau yang datang menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau takdir bisa membuat posisi kita tertukar," ia mengujar pelan.

"Mungkin karena kau sudah terlalu sering menolongku. Kalau aku ingat-ingat, ini kali pertama aku menolongmu ketika kau kalah berkelahi, kau tahu?" sahut Ichigo, "habisnya selama ini kau 'kan tidak pernah kalah."

Kaien tertawa kecil. "Bukan hanya itu," ia menjawab, "kondisi dan situasi tadi juga hampir serupa dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dulu kau yang membiarkan tubuhmu dipukuli demi membiarkan Rukia tidak terluka, sekarang justru akulah yang merelakan tubuhku agar Rukia tidak mereka sakiti. Takdir benar-benar berputar, ya."

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Ichigo.

Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis. Pikirannya kembali menjelajah, ia tahu ini memang yang pertama kalinya Ichigo datang untuk membantunya. Ini memang yang pertama, tapi memberikan banyak makna baginya. Karena dengan kejadian ini Kaien tahu banyak hal, mereka berdua bersedia berbagi rasa sakit bersama, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama, berbagi beban bersama. Mereka berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling bersama dan mereka berdua tidak bisa mengabaikan realita tersebut karena mereka sudah terikat dengan sebuah benang yang sangat indah. Benang persahabatan.

_._

_Fin_

_._

Yah, maafkan Yurisa yang telat mengumpulkan fict bulan ini. Maafkan juga karena bulan-bulan kemaren gak ikut, maklum saya sedang terserang penyakit males nulis #geplaked. Nah, maaf juga buat fict bulan ini. Aduuuh, abal banget, sumpah. Udah alurnya yang compang-camping, ending ceritanya gajelas banget pula, aduuh _hontou ni gomenasai~_

Pokoknya Yurisa bener-bener minta maaf deh atas ketidakjelasan yang terjadi pada cerita di atas. Maaf juga, Panitia-_tachi_, mungkin temanya kagak nyambung juga ya ama yang dikasih? Aduh, bener-bener minta maaf deh daku *bungkukin badan

_Ne, at least, mind to review?_


End file.
